Hand-off (Volt2002Alfred)
The Hand-Off is a Power Rangers tradition that started with the finale of Power Rangers X Fury during the sponsor spot after the end credits. At the end of each series finale, the current Red Ranger meets the Red Ranger of the next series as a type of passing the torch ceremony. It only last a few seconds and rarely contains any words. The Hand-Offs remain part of their respective episodes for the DVD/Blu-Ray release. List of Hand-Offs X Fury - Super Dino Primal Force Both of the Red Ranger were met for same time. As Red Ranger X shake hand and wish good luck to Dino Primal Red Ranger. Red Ranger X leaves and Dino Primal Red were saying goodbye to Red Ranger X. Super Dino Primal Force - Dino Soul Knights Dino Primal Red and Dino Knight Red walk through a fog and give each other a high five. Bouken Red walks off to the fog where Dino Knight Red walked through, and the viewers' attention turns toward Dino Knight Red. Dino Soul Knights - Animal Force Dino Primal Red puts his Soul Sword away when Red Animal Ranger appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Red Animal Ranger pats Dino Knight Red on the shoulder and runs off while Dino Knight Red looks on. Animal Force - Star Force Squad Star Force Red sneaks up behind Red Animal Ranger and mischievously taps him on the shoulder, startling his predecessor. Star Force Red then does a special handshake with Red Animal Ranger and then pats him on the shoulder. Red Animal Ranger tries to fly off but then Star Force Red grabs him and weighs him down and gives the audience a thumbs up while Red Animal Ranger struggles in midair to fly away, showing the new Red to be a bit of a prankster. Star Force Squad - Sky Charge Star Force Red stretches as if he's tired when a puff of smoke appears and Sky Charge Red appears. He tries to attack, but Star Force Red sees it and slaps his fist gently while walking off. Sky Charge Red can be seen bowing as Star Force Red leaves. Sky Charge - Rail Charge Rail Charge Red appears in front of Sky Charge Red wearing a blue costume, causing confusion until Rail Changer into his normal red costume. The two then do a high-five before Rail Charge Red runs towards the camera as Sky Charge Red waves goodbye (to Rail Charge Red and, by extension, the viewers). Rail Charge - Machine Force to be added Machine Force - Phantom Alliance to be added Phantom Alliance - Shade Force Red Shade Ranger rides up to Red Alliance Ranger on his motorcycle. After getting off, Red Alliance Ranger throws a punch which Red Shade Ranger stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Red Alliance Ranger leaves shortly after. Red Shade Ranger quickly turns in the direction Red Alliance Ranger is headed towards and bows out of respect before reboarding his motorcycle for the start of a mission. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Shade Ranger's motorcycle is Volt. However, this is minor, as Volt does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. Shade Force - ??? Category:Power Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Volt2002Alfred